


Congratulations

by PerlogAnnwyl



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Fool Off, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlogAnnwyl/pseuds/PerlogAnnwyl
Summary: After the events of the sunrise spectacular two men have a talk.





	Congratulations

Ernesto is sitting alone on the floor in the ofrenda room. The room is now empty after it was looted after Ernesto was revealed to have killed Héctor. Ernesto himself is grimy and wearing the same mariachi outfit from Dio De Muertos, however it is now dirty and tattered.

There is a sharp slap of boot heals on stone from the doorway. Ernesto looks up almost bored.

A figure wallk to the doorway, they are silhouetted against light in the corridor outside.

Ernesto immediately recognises the figure, and stands up, "Héctor...?"

"Ernesto..."Héctor Rivera walks in. He looks thunderous. "Congratulations;  
You've invented a new kind of stupid  
A damage you can never undo  
Kind of stupid  
An open all the cages in the zoo  
Kind of stupid  
Clearly, you didn't think this through,  
Kind of stupid"

Ernesto stares at his old friend dumbfounded.

Héctor rolls his eyes, "Let's review:"  
You took my songs that you knew  
I would have given to you  
And refuted it by attempted murder of the child who accused you  
Relatio, though you barely even knew  
I begged for only a break  
You refused to"

Héctor is leaning close to Ernesto. He sighs and walks away, putting his head in his hands, before continuing.

"So scared of what your enemies will do to you  
But you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!  
You know why Imelda can say what she wants?  
She doesn't dignify market place taunts with a response  
So yeah, congratulations!"

Ernesto walks up to the other man, and attempts to grab his arm, "Hector..."

Héctor sighs not turning around, "You've redefined your legacy, congratulations!"

"It was an act of personal sacrifice!" Ernesto yells. He immediately regrets it.

"...Sacrifice?" Héctor said finally turning to look at Ernesto. His face twists into a look of complete disbelief. "I languished on my own for a century  
My wife believed I had left her for betters.  
I look at us and think:  
God, what have we done with our lives,  
And what did it get us?"

Héctor rubs his temple before adding, "That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away  
But I'm back in my home  
And I'm here to stay  
You know what I'm here to do?

"Héctor...?" Ernesto asked scared

"I'm not here for you..." Hector said with all the venom that he could contain.  
"I know my grandson like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a couple days ago  
He said,  
'This one's mine,'  
So I,  
Stood by...  
Do you know why?!"

Ernesto shook his head, walking away from the advancing skeleton.

"I love my family more than anything in this life!  
I would choose their happiness over mine  
Every time  
Loneliness is the only thing in your life  
And never lose sight of the fact  
That you have been blessed with a long life!

"Congratulations  
For the rest of your life!  
Every sacrifice I make is for my grandson  
To Give him the best life!

Congratulations."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody of a song by Lin Manuel Miranda.


End file.
